The Bracelet's Charm
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: Harry Potter loves Draco Malfoy, but Draco adores one special piece of jewelry that he didn't know Harry knew about.


_Forum:_ Harry Potter's World (Come and join us :D)

 _Hogwarts Locations:_ Hagrid's Hut

 _House:_ Ravenclaw

 _Prompt:_ Write about someone keeping a minor secret.

This story was a lot of fun to write and surpringly easy going! I hope you like it as much as I do :)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **The Bracelet's Charm**

Draco scowled as yet another pair of hateful eyes followed him through Diagon Alley. It had been a while since he had been able to walk out into the public without getting scornful remarks thrown at him or being hexed from behind.

As it had been for everyone, the war had had its effects on his life. When he once had a family name that brought on respect in the minds of the citizens of England, it now brought disgust, anger and pity in those, who thought themselves better than the rest.

Being in the limelight had never bothered him; quite the contrary in fact. Being in the centre of attention was what he had thrived, what he had wanted to achieve, but as he walked through the once again busy shopping street of wizarding London, he scoffed at his old self.

Being seen by everyone wasn't a good thing, just like Harry had always said. People had their own opinions about you, thought things to be true that couldn't be more wrong.

Draco lazily raised his wand and swished it through the air. A shield charm built up right behind his back just in time to deflect a mild stinging hex sent his way. He didn't even make the effort to turn around to look at the culprit, because he simply couldn't be bothered anymore.

He never had his wand far away from his fingers; it was always within reach. Before the war, it had been to make sure everyone saw that he was prepared to fight whenever the need arose. Now, after the war, it was because he needed it to keep himself in one piece.

Being a marked and convicted Death Eater had more disadvantages than it had advantages. Scratch that. It _only_ had disadvantages. Going out with the one and only Harry "The Saviour" Potter didn't help either. Again, it probably made things only worse.

He had overcome the constant bitterness that had clouded his mind right after the war, and when he thought back now, he had to admit that he had been like that before and during the fateful war as well. Never being good enough to best Harry Potter, never being good enough to make his father proud, never being good enough to not be a pity case for the boy who lived...

Draco shook his head rapidly to dispel the depressed thoughts. Harry had helped him throughout the years, had shown him that there was more to him than just the magical ink in his skin or the surname on his birth certificate. He knew that now and he kept telling himself that the rest of the wizarding population would one day find the knowledge as well. That there would be a day in the future when he could walk out of his and Harry's shared flat onto the street, enjoy the birds chirping and the warm rays of sunlight on his skin and just watch wizards and witches walk past without even shooting him a glance.

Lost in his own hopeful thoughts, he didn't notice his feet taking him down the Alley, past Ollivander's shop that had reopened right after Voldemort's fall, and even right past the apothecary, his original reason why he had dared to leave the sacred flat.

Walking over the cobbled street, he strolled over to a specific shop that he had sought out regularly ever since he had been free of any war related burdens. It was a little trinket shop. Filled to the brim with little statues, amulets, goblets and decoration items, the shop's window looked anything but inviting. At first, Draco hadn't even spared this rundown shop a glance, but as he had caught sight of one particular item, he couldn't help but come here every now and then to check whether it was still there.

The object that had caught his interest was a delicate looking bracelet made out of silver. The ornaments that were engraved in its surface were ancient looking runes. He had never seen anything like it before. The emerald gems sitting at the clasp were small and sparkling, but didn't do much to make the bracelet look fancier. It was a simple piece of jewellery, delicate enough to wrap around a woman's wrist, but not too feminine to be clasped around a man's arm.

Draco sighed wistfully as he looked at the bracelet. He didn't know what it was about this piece of silver, but it had an odd call to him, as if the runes were made to lure in customers, which he sincerely doubted.

He stared at the engravings, trying to take the runes' shapes in, the way the jagged looking lines were intertwined with each other and built up a foreign looking pattern, but like each time he knew that he would have forgotten the look of the symbols as soon as he turned around. Maybe there was some kind of spell on it to make him forget everything but the way it felt looking at it? Or maybe that was the purpose of those runes – making it impossible to recreate it? Whatever was the truth, it made it impossible for him to look up the meaning and the origin of those engravings.

Before the war, he would have just marched into the shop and bought the bracelet, but that was how his old life had worked.

After the war had ended, the Ministry had decided to charge each and every powerful family that had either been associated to the dark side or actively taken part in it with payments for repair works. Buildings had to be put up again, families had to be helped financially, as well as the general _this is your fault it all happened in the first place, so we'll take your money to make you feel like shit_ -business the Ministry was very quick adopting.

So, long story short, the Malfoys had to say goodbye to one Manor, three landside houses, two libraries, all of the political alliances and about three-quarters of what had been lying in their Gringotts vaults. The main family vault had been confiscated; Draco and Narcissa's vaults on the other side had merely been emptied out until only a very small amount of gold had remained.

The Malfoy family was history and, surprisingly, Draco had been okay with it. Centuries ago, being a Malfoy had really meant something, yet with all the negative news coursing around, involving bribery, murder and robbery, the shine had quickly worn off, leaving behind a family name to be disliked, if not hated.

Looking at the price tag next to the bracelet now was like a punch in the gut, and a powerful one at that.

Casting a quick _Tempus_ charm, he started at seeing the time. He was to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron in about ten minutes, which meant that he had stood here for at least one hour, staring at a piece of jewellery like a creep.

Draco slapped his hand over his eyes and groaned. That thing definitely had some kind of charm or curse on it. Maybe it wasn't that bad that he didn't have enough money to spend freely like he used to...

One last glance wouldn't hurt, he decided, and turned back towards the silver bracelet, lying innocently behind the shop's window.

 _One day_ , Draco thought wistfully and forced his feet to start moving into the pub's direction.

*~*The Bracelet's Charm*~*

Harry glanced at his watch as he took another sip of his butterbeer. He had been supposed to meet with Draco about ten minutes ago.

A nervous twitch shot through his leg, making it jump up in down in restlessness. It wasn't like Draco to be late to a meeting, especially if said meeting was a mere lunch break. Did something happen to him? Draco might not want him to know or even bother him by complaining, but Harry wasn't ignorant. He saw the hateful looks his boyfriend got and, although being with him had helped at first, the people had grown used to seeing the two of them together and had basically stopped caring about the annoyed and angry looks they received from Harry in return.

He didn't tell the blond wizard how he felt about all of this because he didn't want to cause him any more worries, but he didn't like it. He understood only too well that Draco wanted to go outside on his own every once in a while, to walk through the streets of London without being held by the hand and protected from mean people, but Harry didn't like it one bit.

Having grown up the way he had, though, he forced himself to give Draco his much needed freedom and independence that he himself had not been trusted with when he had needed it the most. Situations like this, sitting in a crowded pub, clutching the bottle of butterbeer as if it would keep him grounded...

Harry was an Auror at the Ministry and, according to Minister Shacklebolt, on his best way to make it to the top position of the Auror department. He knew what dangers lived outside the safe walls of their home and he also knew about so called _worried_ citizens that made it their duty to hunt down former Death Eaters and make them pay as they saw fit.

Just as he was thinking about leaving his half finished beer behind and go look for his boyfriend, the door to the pub opened and a flushed blond came rushing in. Harry was on his feet immediately as he took in the dishevelled appearance of the blond and made to hurry over to the doorway, but Draco looked at him calmly and motioned him to stay where he was. It took every ounce of self-control that Harry called his own to do as he was asked, and made himself sit back down, grab his beer and watch the blond wizard walk over to the bar keeper and ask for a glass of white wine – as always.

Draco carried his glass of wine over to the table Harry was sitting at and took a seat next to him. Leaning back, he allowed himself a short break.

Getting back through Diagon Alley, all the way to the other end, had been a difficult task to master. With his thoughts still hefted on that bracelet, he had walked right into a group of wizards, who had used that excuse to verbally attack him. He had just managed to make a dignified run for it when one of them had drawn his wand.

He took a deep breath and let his head fall onto Harry's warm shoulder. His lover's scent wafted into his nostrils, filling him with a sense of calmness and security. As a strong and muscular arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him into the warm body, he had to smile.

"Hey," he mumbled softly as he inhaled deeply. The soft material of Harry's shirt rubbed against his cheek. "How was your day?"

His pillow took a deep breath, which made his head raise and fall gently. "Okay, I guess." His low voice drifted over to him.

Being with Harry, no matter where they were at that moment, was as if they were in a world of their own. He didn't think about anybody else, didn't see anybody else and didn't care about anybody else but that wonderful man, who was holding him securely against the side of his gorgeous body.

"What about your day?" the handsome man in his arms asked softly, his hand running gentle lines along his side, making him shudder in pleasure.

"Alright," Draco sighed.

He didn't want to worry Harry more than necessary. He might not act like it, but Draco was sure that his boyfriend knew what was going on and didn't tell him because he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He knew how much Draco needed the feeling of independence, although the pureblood knew very well that his freedom was simply an illusion. He was still dependent on the support of others, mostly his boyfriend.

Harry didn't say anything. He knew that tone and he knew that the blond's day had been anything but alright, but he didn't want to stress it. No need to pull the attention on how crappy his life had gotten after the war. Eventually, they would talk about it, but that had time.

For now, he wanted to make sure that his partner was content and happy. That was what was more important right now.

*~*The Bracelet's Charm*~*

Hermione gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at a nervously fidgeting Harry sitting in her and Ron's living room. Tears were starting to form as Ron cleared his throat.

"Are you sure, mate?" he asked softly and forced himself to sit down in front of his best friend. His freckled face was pale and his blue eyes huge as he watched the black-haired wizard nod.

"Bloody hell."

A nervous smile twitched over Harry's face.

He had known for quite a while that it would come to this, but he had only made a conscious decision about a week ago. They had spent a nice and very cosy evening at their flat, sitting in front of the fire and simply enjoying a moment of quiet. Draco had had his arm thrown over Harry's stomach; Harry's arm had drawn the blond wizard even closer. He had loved the way this beautiful man had felt lying next to him and looking at him at that moment had done it for him.

The flames had been flickering softly, crackling quietly in the background. The warmth coming from the fireplace had flushed Draco's cheeks, leaving them in a lovely pink shade. The sparkle in his light grey eyes as he had raised his head off his shoulder and gazed up at him, the loving smile that had grazed his lips, the golden locks that had looked almost like a halo around his handsome face... At that moment, he had known that he wanted no-one else by his side. He wanted to grow old with this man next to him, share good and bad experiences, go through happy and sad times, but do so together.

A high-pitched squeal pulled him out of his happy place and before he knew it, his vision was obscured by a massive, bushy-haired, brown head as Hermione squeezed life itself out of him.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" she screamed right into his ear. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes, wetting his shirt as they seeped into the soft material. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"

Sniffling loudly, Hermione pulled away from him and gave a teary laugh. "Did you ask him yet? When will the wedding be? Oh, will you have a wedding or a magical bonding ceremony? I have heard that those two things are completely different from each other since –"

"Geez, Hermione, take a break to breathe, will you?" Ron stared at his girlfriend with a slightly horrified expression. "Let the man get his rips in order before bombarding him with questions."

His eyes were twinkling happily as the brown-haired witch slapped his arm lovingly.

"So? Have you asked him yet?" his best friend asked, grinning madly.

Harry blushed even more and forced himself to not look down on his hands that were bunching up the material of his shirt. "Not yet," he said and smiled shyly. "I want to do this right. You know how Draco can get if he doesn't have something like this his way."

Hermione nodded. She was trying her best to stay serious, but was failing spectacularly. "You need a ring."

"Actually," Harry hesitated and gave himself a moment to enjoy his friends' excitement, "I thought about getting him something else."

Hermione raised her eyes and actually looked confused. Ron smirked, probably thinking about something inappropriate.

"There's a rather odd shop down Diagon Alley and they have a bracelet for sale. It doesn't look anything special, but I know that Draco fell in love with it a while ago. He thinks I believe his excuses of having to go back to Diagon Alley to buy potions ingredients because he keeps forgetting to get everything. I'll get it tomorrow after work." Harry rolled his eyes. He just loved how adorably ignorant his hopefully soon to be fiancé was. It was endearing.

Hermione started to coo softly. "That is so sweet!"

"You can't tell him, though!" Harry hurried to add as he felt his face burn bright red at Hermione's declaration. "I want to surprise him."

Ron smirked mischievously. "Good luck, mate. I'm happy for you."

*~*The Bracelet's Charm*~*

Draco sighed relieved as he closed the door of their flat behind him. It was Saturday and he had just told Harry that he needed to, again, apparate to Diagon Alley – _alone_ – to get some much needed potion ingredients that he had forgotten the last time he had been there.

 _What_? He was crap at coming up with excuses that didn't repeat themselves! If he thought about it, it was probably positive that the good reputation of the Malfoy name wasn't existent anymore, because he would have made one _crap_ of a politician with his lying skills. Actually, he was surprised that Harry hadn't called him up on it yet, but his boyfriend seemed to be a bit distracted to really fully understand what he had said to him just before grabbing his coat.

Humming softly, he hurried down the long hallway, down the stairs and out of the house. The wind was picking up as it was slowly getting colder, but he didn't pay it any mind. He walked down the street, trying not to attract suspicious glances from Muggles he was marching past, and ducked into the next best alleyway. Looking over his shoulder one last time to check for any stray non-magical folk, he took a deep breath and turned on the spot.

Within the next ten minutes, he made it through the very crowded pub, past the hateful glares and through the wall into Diagon Alley. The shopping street of wizarding London was packed with witches and wizards alike. As it was the weekend, he hadn't suspected anything less. Had it been about half a year ago, he would not have set a foot into this part of London on a busy weekend day; a day on which all of the shops were opened. But it wasn't the start of the year and he wasn't who he had been back then, so he held his head high as he ignored every person that simply gave too many gnomes.

He had not, however, thought to not find what he came for.

As he had reached his destination, the odd trinket shop at the other end of Diagon Alley, he had stopped immediately. His eyes had jumped to the exact spot in which the bracelet had waited for him to look at it day after day, week after week, yet, as he was standing in the busy shopping street, being bumped into, he was staring at a spot of dusty looking red satin. No bracelet was to be found anywhere in the over-decorated shop window.

Draco felt a cold wave of shock wash over him. He was too late. Someone had bought it and he had not been able to look at it for a last time or even find out who had paid for it.

Blinking slowly, he inhaled deeply, trying to calm down his racing heartbeat. It was just a piece of jewellery, nothing majorly important, after all. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

He had known that he would never be able to afford something as stunningly beautiful and he had sworn to himself to not ask Harry for money. That was something a Weasley would do, not something a Malfoy would allow himself to even think about. But now, standing here, feeling oddly detached from the world, he started to wish that he had been able to push his misplaced pride away and simply accepted Harry's generous offer to buy him things.

Before he knew it, his feet had once again started moving on their own accord and a trembling hand raised to push against the shop's front door. A high chime echoed through the crammed room as Draco set a foot over the threshold.

Dust was flying through the air, dancing in the few rays of sunlight that had sneaked their way through the dirty window of the shop. He tried not to inhale too deeply. The walls were covered by shelves filled to the brim with... stuff. He couldn't even find more accurate names than _something black_ , _something metal_ , _something humming_ and _something he had never seen before_.

A rough cough made him jump and whirl around. A grey and slightly faded looking man was standing behind the counter, his left eye was staring at the nearly shelf, his right was watching Draco with an eerie level of interest.

"Can I help yer, boy?" he asked. His voice was hoarse and it sounded as if he had difficulties to talk.

Draco blinked. "Um," he hesitated and nervously scratched his neck, a habit he had adopted from Harry. "Actually, I just wanted to ask you whether you sold the bracelet that was lying on display." He wasn't used to being talked to in public anymore, at least not in the somewhat civil tone the shopkeeper used.

"Obviously," the old wizard said and coughed.

Draco waited for a few moments, but the shop owner didn't continue speaking.

"May I ask who bought it?" he added, hoping desperately that he didn't get yelled at by the dirty looking man that was currently wiping his hand underneath his nose and rubbed it off on his stained shirt. Draco suppressed the urge to retch.

"Young man bought it th' other day," the wizard added and nodded towards the display window behind Draco. "Paid more 'an it was worth, to be honest. Pleasant customer."

"I understand," the blond mumbled and tried to look grateful for the information, but he was simply too disappointed to make a good job about it.

Without another word to the helpful, if slightly disgusting shop owner, he turned around and pulled the shop door open. With the chime still ringing in his ear, he didn't bother to walk all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, but apparated directly into the dark alleyway near their flat.

*~*The Bracelet's Charm*~*

Harry stood in the middle of the room right after Draco had left their flat. He was sure that his _sneaky_ boyfriend was on his way to look at the bracelet that was currently lying in a small velvety box in his top drawer in their bedroom, about thirty kilometres away from the dusty shop it had resided in for probably about the last three decades.

He wanted to make this night special and because he knew that Draco would be beyond annoyed and probably upset once he came back home, Harry needed to make sure that every single detail was perfect.

First of all, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. One well-placed _Incendio_ later, the living room was being illuminated by the warm, orange light of the flames dancing. Then, he made his way into the kitchen and started rummaging through cupboards. He didn't know how long it would take his lover to come back to his senses enough to apparate home, so he had made sure to prepare as much as he had possibly been able to without having his nosy boyfriend ask suspicious questions.

Finally, after he had closed the oven and set the potatoes to a soft simmer, he had made his slow, yet determined way into the bedroom. The drawer drew his attention in immediately, as if it was glowing and blinking in different neon colours.

This was the time, he thought just as he heard the front door open.

*~*The Bracelet's Charm*~*

As he opened the door, the first thing he registered was soft instrumental music playing. The fire was burning and this morning's empty cups that he was sure he had left on the tea table were gone. The throws they had bought only a few weeks ago had been folded neatly and thrown over the couch's armrest. Pillows were fluffed and not a single speck of dust could be seen. A delicious smell came out of the kitchen and he could feel his empty stomach grumble in excitement. How long had he been away for it to become dinner time already?

Draco slowly closed the door. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he shrugged out of his coat and put his boots into the nearest corner, right next to Harry's. He wasn't in the mood for a romantic evening, yet he had to admit that being greeted like this had something really charming and loving about it. Against his will, he felt his heartbeat pick up and adrenaline was shooting through his veins.

"Welcome home, love," a melodic voice behind him greeted him and strong arms circled around his waist. Lips trailed their way up his neck, over his cheek, until he turned his head and stared into twinkling green eyes.

Their lips touched in a loving kiss and Draco felt himself go boneless. All illogical anger at the shopkeeper, all sadness about his misfortune seeped out of him, as he let himself lean into the kiss and enjoy the moment for what it was.

After a few minutes, Harry leaned back slightly and brushed his knuckles against the blond's cheek. His opposite had his beautiful grey eyes closed and was humming approvingly.

"What did I do to deserve a greeting like this?" he purred and slowly opened his eyes.

The black-haired wizard smiled softly and pressed a light kiss onto the tip of Draco's nose. The blond felt his insides give a pleasant jerk. "You'll see," he winked and let go of Draco's waist.

Feeling disorientated after the heated kiss and the loss of those warm arms around his body, the former Slytherin blinked and watched his lover walk over to the tea table. He grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses that he had not noticed before and poured them both a glass of his favourite white wine. Draco felt his heart swell. Harry hated white wine and he was usually very vocal about it, too.

"Did you get good news from Kingsley or something?" Draco laughed and accepted his glass with a grateful nod. He sniffed at the white liquid approvingly. Yes, Harry had bought his favourite wine.

"Not really." Harry smiled secretly and took a small sip of his drink. He made an incredibly good job in not pulling a face at the taste like he usually did. "Are you hungry? I made dinner and it should be done about now."

Draco raised his eyebrows and watched his boyfriend walk into the kitchen. He was behaving rather oddly, but as long as he didn't want to break up with him, he would be able to deal with the outcome. After all, you didn't buy your partner's favourite drink and cook, judging by the smell, your partner's favourite meal if you wanted to break up with him.

The blond followed the brunet into the rather small kitchen and was greeted by a beautifully set table. The white table cloth was one he had never seen before. The candles were lit rather recently, and the silver chandelier was sparkling in the soft, flickering light of the small flames.

A tingling feeling spread through his body as he put his glass down next to his plate. The cutlery was so clean that he was able to see his unobscured reflection in it. Harry had definitely spent some time polishing everything, but he felt too surprised and simply overwhelmed to be taken aback by all the trouble his boyfriend had gone through.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco asked after he had put his teaspoon next to his plate. Harry had outdone himself with all three courses. Every following dish had been better than the one before.

His boyfriend blushed softly and took his time to clear his throat. Draco had noticed that he had not eaten much, but since Harry had not eaten much for the last week or so, he hadn't thought anything about it. He knew that if something was bothering him, he would tell the blond about it, so he figured that the former Gryffindor had to have a stressful time at work; nothing major. Seeing him fidget now, his breathing somewhat irregular, he started to worry.

"Everything is okay, isn't it?" Draco's eyebrows drew together as he watched his opposite fight an inner battle.

"Of course, it is." The brunet's soft voice calmed him down and he allowed himself to breathe again.

"Okay," he said, not sure how to go about it.

Just as he was about to ask how work was going, Harry once again cleared his throat and stood up. A determined look lit up his green eyes. Draco put down his napkin to get up as well, but Harry merely motioned for him to stay put.

Confused, he watched as his boyfriend inhaled slowly, almost deliberately, and kneeled down next to his chair. Even more bewildered, Draco blinked as the dark-haired wizard took his hand and held it gently between his own.

"Draco," Harry said and forced himself to look into those wide, adorably confused, grey eyes he loved so much. Looking at his lover now, he knew he had made the right choice. A strong, overwhelming feeling of warmth shot through his body, as he squeezed the blond's hand. Love he had never felt this strongly before gave him strength to say what he needed to say to make sure that this incredible man would stay with him forever.

Harry smiled shyly and closed his eyes for a few seconds to hold back the tears that were threatening to moisten up his eyes.

"We have been through a lot, and both of us know that it's not always been good either. From that first moment on, when I met you for the first time in Madam Malkin's, I didn't like you, and I'm sure that you don't even remember that meeting at all," he paused to see Draco's reaction. The embarrassed blush made him grin widely.

"I knew that," he allowed himself a moment to snicker softly. "But that I refused your hand in friendship made it up to you, so I guess you're not at fault completely."

The blond made an indignant sound and Harry quickly pressed his lips to his hand in a soft, yet loving kiss to shut him up before he had the chance to get going.

"After that, we haven't really been the most civil with each other," he said, only to be interrupted by a mumbled, "You don't say" from Draco. Harry smirked, but ignored the interruption.

"Yet, after the years went by, I saw that there was more behind that rude mask that you were so good at wearing. You could blind everyone with it, and at first, you were even successful in making me believe that that had been your real face. But I looked closer and saw that there was someone completely different behind that piece of drama, and I have to be honest; what I saw shocked me.

"I saw a guy, who hid from everyone. I saw a guy, who wasn't as bad as he wanted everyone to believe, but most importantly of all, I saw a guy that was the complete opposite from what he was so talented in making seem like the reality. I saw a lost boy, who didn't want anything more than to be accepted, respected and loved, and I saw the similarities between that boy and myself.

"I didn't know that boy, who was scared enough to feel the need to hide behind a mask, but I knew that I wanted to get to know him, so I tried my best to find out what made him _him_. I have to admit that I didn't go about it the right way at first," Harry added in a hesitant tone that had Draco laughing softly.

The brunet looked up from their intertwined hand and wiped away the tear marks that were making his love's face glisten. A surprised blush told him that his opposite hadn't been conscious of them.

"What I want to say," Harry continued and looked straight into the glistening silver eyes that were staring at him with so much love that it felt difficult to breathe, "is that I got to know the boy behind the mask and I fell in love with him. I fell so quickly that, at first, I didn't know what was happening, but as I realized it, I knew that I would never feel the same about anybody else. I knew that I wanted to grow old with that boy and spend my life together with him, surrounded by friends and family."

Draco's chin started to wobble and a shocked gasp escaped his lips as he watched with wide eyes how Harry let go of one of his hands and reached behind him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," his voice was heavy with emotions as his trembling and slightly sweaty hands opened the black box he had pulled out of a nearby kitchen drawer. "I love you more than life itself, and I know that I cannot live without you by my side. Would you do me the indescribable honour of marrying me?"

Silence was followed by those words as Draco gaped at the piece of jewellery that was resting in the old looking satin of the box. A silver bracelet, engraved with foreign looking runes lay there, right before his eyes. Tears were now streaming freely over his cheeks as he raised his gaze to the sparkling green that was staring at him insecurely.

The blond opened and closed his mouth again and again, but couldn't find the right words.

The beauty of this moment was overwhelming; the love he felt for the kneeling man in front of him was robbing him of his ability to speak, but one word he could utter before he let out a loud sob and threw himself into the waiting arms of his fiancé.

" _Yes_."

*~*The Bracelet's Charm*~*

"I didn't go to the apothecary every time I told you I would," Draco mumbled against the naked skin of his boyfriend, lover, _fiancé_. A bright smile threatened to split his face in half at that thought.

It was later that night and they were lying in bed. The soft blanket was thrown over their bodies, protecting them from the cold air; the fireplace had long since burned out. A warm and pleasantly strong arm pulled him closer to the tanned chest, causing him to sigh happily.

"I know."

The chest underneath his cheek rumbled.

Draco blinked and raised his head slightly to be able to look into those mischievously sparkling green eyes of his soon-to-be husband. "Excuse me?"

A soft laugh made them bounce up and down. Lazy fingers smoothed through blond hair.

"I'm not that stupid as to actually believe that you have to buy ingredients about four times a week, Draco," Harry answered, amused, as he watched a sudden awareness spread over the blond's face. His cheeks darkened in embarrassment and Harry snickered anew.

"Don't worry, love," he muttered and drew him closer again. "I'm glad you did it. That way I knew just how much you wanted that bracelet, but were too damn proud to ask for it."

Draco sighed, as he allowed the resignation to take a hold of his pleasantly exhausted body. His eyes glanced at the silver bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

"Idiot," he mumbled and snuggled into the soft chest underneath him.

The minutes passed in relaxed silence as both lovers lay in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling of never being alone again.

After what felt like hours watching the starry sky through the waving curtains, Draco looked up at Harry again. The bright green eyes that he loved so very much were closed and a soft smile was lightening up the handsome complexion.

"Do you know that the runes mean?" Draco asked softly and studied his fiancé's expression closely.

The latter merely shrugged, jostling the blond from side to side. "No idea."

* * *

*sighs happily* I just love Drarry! They're perfect. FIGHT ME ON THIS xD Joke xD

I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I love reading and answering them. You guys' reviews always make my day!

If you want to join the Harry Potter's World forum, don't hesitate! There are no deadlines for the stories you're working on (except for the Quidditch house games, but those are voluntarily) and you'll meet a lot of great people on there! If you want to sign up, just say my name (username or real name, doesn't matter) and you'll get both yourself and me house points (once you've been sorted. Yes, there's a Sorting Hat involved as well xD). The house point offer exists until All Hallow's Eve *sobs* LILY AND JAMES! I'm still not over it. In my book, they live in Canada, along with Sirius and Remus. Only Wormtail is dead. And Voldy, of course.

Until next time - see ya! :D


End file.
